Dragon Ball EX
'Dragon Ball EX '''is an extra, fanfictional, comedic series of Dragon Ball (series) created by the one and only: Nappa77. EX stands for the beginning in '''Ex'tra. It takes place after Gohan defeats Cell. Only 1 twist that proves this story to be non-canon... King Kai's planet is not blown up. But that makes the story seem better! Ep. 1 Gohan wants applesauce / Hide and seek, with King Kai It was a beautiful day for the Z-fighters, mainly Gohans family, everything was going good until.... Gohan: Mom I want applesauce! Chi Chi: Sure Gohan... Get it out of the cabinet! Gohan: Its too high... Chi Chi: (Cough) (Cough) levitation (Cough) Gohan: Oh yeah DUH! Gohan reaches for the cabinet using levitation to get there Gohan: ALMOST THERE Gohan falls on the floor Gohan: Urrrrrrg Chi Chi: cmon you call yourself a SUPER SAIYAN?! Gohan: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Chi Chi: GET THAT APPLESAUCE! (Meanwwhile on King Kai's planet) Goku: Im bored...... King Kai: tooo BAD Goku: what can we do for fun king Kai? King Kai: Hmmmmmmmmm King Kai: Hmmmmmmmmm Goku: ... King Kai: fun? fun? fun? Hmmmmmmmmmm Gregory: A cook-off? King Kai: "fun".... Gregory: Ohhhh Bubbles: WA WA WA King Kai: NO BUBBLES IM SURE GOKU DOESNT WANT A BUBBLE BATH!!!! Goku: o__O (Meanwhile at Gohans house) Chi Chi: Gohan... 30 failed attempts at reaching a cabinet.... You're a Super Saiyan right? Gohan: Maybe Im not.... Chi Chi: Want me to get it? (Photograph of Future Trunks): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Meme alert!) Chi Chi: What The f- I mean what the heck!? Gohan: 0__o (Meanwhile at King Kais planet) King Kai: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm Goku: ... King Kai: How about Hide-and-seek? Goku: Oh yeah! That one game that Chi Chi plays with me... King Kai: What? Goku: She always hides near the- King Kai: Goku! Goku: What? King Kai: NO ONE CARES! Goku: ... King Kai: Anyway, Goku you can seek, while I hide! Goku: Okay! ;-D Goku: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9..10! Goku: Hmmm where is that jokster? Ep. 2 Gohan gets his dessert / Bubbles' hint Gohan: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRG GOTTA GET THE DAMN APPLESAUCE! Chi Chi: Wait your trying to reach for the applesauce? Gohan: YES! I HAVE BEEN FOR A LONG TIME!!! Chi Chi: It fell down just a second ago... Gohan see's the applesauce on the floor, unspilled, and unbroken Gohan: Damn you mom! Chi Chi: GOHAN WATCH THE LANGUAGE! Gohan: Oh sorry mom... Meanwhile on King Kai's filthy planet Goku: King KAAAAAAAAAAAI Goku: Where is he?! Goku searches on every single spot possible but doesn't find King Kai Goku: I can't give UP! Bubbles: WAAW WAAAA WA WA WAAA REEEW WAAA Goku: Bubbles! Are you trying to tell me something? I'll get the translator... Ep. 3 King Kai; Found! / Chiatzou and Piccolo's playdate... Goku: Please Bubbles! Speak into the translator, and say what you just said.... (The Translator is turned on) Bubbles: WAAW WAAAA WA WA WAAA REEEW WAAA Translation: Hi Goku! Goku: SON OF A...... (We'll censor this for a while) Goku: So you'll have to...... (Censored) Goku: (Censored) Bubbles: O_____O wwwaaamp waaamp waaamp Goku: Sorry to snap at ya bubbles you just pissed me off Bubbles: WA WA WA RE RE TYYYY OI PLDDD Translation: If your looking for King Kai he's underground.. Goku: ON THIS PLANET?! Bubbles: Duh Goku: ok I understood what that meant. Goku: Time to DIG DIG DIG DIG DIG King Kai is found by Goku. King Kai: GOKU?!!! How did you find me?! Goku: Well- King Kai: Bubbles!!!! YOU LITTLE SON OF A MONKEY.................. Bleeeeeeeep Bubbles: waaaamp waaaamp waaaaamp :[ Meanwhile on Kami's lookout... Piccolo: OH NO! Mr. Popo and Dende: What is it Piccolo do you sense an amazing power, has anyone died, is Son Goku alive?! Piccolo: Hell NO You Bleeeep's lets have some respect for the minor people in your excuse for a life... I wanna go visit that one brat from King Kai's planet, errr Chiatzou. Piccolo leaves to visit Chiatzou and Tien's mountain hideout... Ep. 4 Piccolo and Chiatzou hang out / Gohan visits none other than, Yajirobi Piccolo arrives at Chiatzou's mountain hideout Piccolo: Hi Tien. Tien: Piccolo! Whats up bro!!! Piccolo: The Sky... Tien: Why are you here -_- Piccolo: I came to visit Chiatzou. Tien: Oh he's over there Piccolo: uh thanks Tien: Oh oh oh.... THATS WHAT SHE SAID!!!! :P Piccolo: That was a fail Jimmykiller9 laughs in your face! Tien: Oh shut up! Piccolo walks over to Chiatzou Piccolo: Hi Chiatzou: Oh Hi Piccolo. Piccolo: I came to visit you what do you wanna do? Tien: NOW THATS WHAT SHE SAID!!!!! Piccolo: Fail.... Chiatzou: Lets go train Piccolo: Good idea, I'll go easy though cause I know how wasted you are Chiatzou: -_- Meanwhile at Gohan's house... Gohan: Mom I wanna go visit that samurai guy... Yajirobi! Chi Chi: Just go... Gohan leaves... (What will happen next Dragon Ball EX? Find out NEXT Dragon Ball EX!) Category:Page added by Nappa77 Category:Story invented by Nappa77 Category:Comedy